


all over you

by orphan_account



Series: Rich Kids with Problems [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, It'll get better, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, pls dont kill me, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin watched as the lighter lit up Changbin's face.





	all over you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this song](https://soundcloud.com/kinda_class/duvv-all-over-you-kinda-remix)
> 
> sorry for any typos

Seungmin took deep breathes. He doesn't know what to do. He only found himself taking a seat. Hugging his knees, he looked over to the older boy. Seungmin only inhaled the toxic fumes that danced around his nose. No words were exchanged; no words were needed. He looked up at the evening sky; mindless listening to city sounds.

Changbin took a long inhale. He let the toxic fumes settle in his lungs before exhaling. He doesn't say anything to the younger, who slumped next to him. The raven-haired boy only continued to smoke aimlessly. He tapped the cigarette; ashes falling down.

"We should break up." He grumbled. Seungmin doesn't respond. Changbin always said the same bluff. Changbin only took another hit. He doesn't say anything else. Seungmin rested his head on Changbin's shoulder. The elder only lifted the cigarette to Seungmin's face. The brunette wanted to shake his head in disgusting but instead he gave in and parted his lips. He inhaled then exhaled; it only burned.

It became smaller and smaller; like Seungmin's will. Changbin discarded the cigarette, stomping on the bud. The two were laid out in the grass. They watched sky turn a dark blue. "When will you quit?" Seungmin asked, already knowing the answer he was getting. Instead he was met with soft lips and the pungent taste of ash. As much as he hated it, he loved it. The younger kissed back harder.

A spark in the dark appeared. Seungmin watched as the lighter lit up Changbin's face. Changbin took the first smoke. He then offered to Seungmin. Seungmin doesn't think twice, he only parted his lips and let Changbin guide him. He huffed and let his insides rot. Changbin took his cigarette back and continued by himself. The brunette leaned over and kissed his elder's cheek.

That night Seungmin had a hard time sleeping. He could tossed and turned. "Stop moving so much, you're annoying me." Changbin groaned. Seungmin doesn't say anything. He held onto Changbin. The younger hated this nightmarish feeling. He only wanted to feel good for once.

"I need you," He whispered. Almost immediately Changbin turned to Seungmin. The elder let a hand play with Seungmin's hair as the younger let out salty tears. Changbin only let his fingers massage younger. He tried to catch the brunette's tears but to no avail. Tear streaming down the younger's face made Changbin's stomach churn. He can only respond with kisses. Seungmin doesn't want kisses, he wanted to feel better. Although, he let them patch his brokenness for now.

The two are sat on Changbin's balcony. Look out into the night sky; city sounds breaking through their silence. Seungmin wiped his damp face as he lifted the cigarette to his mouth. He inhaled then exhaled. Changbin only took it back it from him. The elder put it his mouth and wrapped an arm around the younger. Seungmin only cried again as he inhaled the toxic fumes.


End file.
